Akatsuki Hare
Basic Information |- | colspan="6"| NAME INTERPRETATION: Akatsuki, family name (暁'; ''Dawn) Hare, given name (ハレ (晴); Clear, Clear Weather) Hare's refreshing name, 'Calm Dawn' matches her refreshing voice. Although there is Kanji for Hare, it is never used, only for reference when establishing it's meaning. Hare is pronounced using the Japanese 'r'. |- | colspan="6"|TYPE: '''N/A '''MODEL: '''N/A |- | align="center"|GENDER | Female | align="center"|VOICE RANGE | N/A | align="center"|RELATIONS | Sensai Tsurara (Same Creator) Fumiko Onohara ''(Friend)'' Hana Asane ''(Friend)'' Asamori Shiro ''(Love Interest)'' Habu Jozo (Friend) Flick ''(Friend)'' Lulu Onsei ''(Friend)'' |- | align="center"|AGE |'17' | align="center"|GENRE | Traditional/Folk Pop Rock Anything else that ''' '''sounds good! | align="center"|HOMEPAGE | Website |- | align="center"|WEIGHT |'120lbs (54kg)' | align="center"|CHARACTER ITEM | Kanji Necklace ' (Displaying the Kanji 暁, meaning dawn, her family name) '''Gold Microphone ' (with or without matching stand) | align="center"|CREATOR | '''zafJ~ Contact: '' ''zaf-utau(at)hotmail .co.uk |- | align="center"|HEIGHT |'5'4" feet (165 cm)' | align="center"|VOICE SOURCE |'zafJ~' | align="center"|CONCEPT DESIGNS | deviantART 1 deviantART 2 ' 'Fan Art/ Commissions/ Other |- | align="center"|BIRTHDAY |'1st August' | align="center"|LIKES | Playing the Flute, ' '''Studying Languages, ' '''Making Friends | align="center"|MEDIA LIST | SoundCloud Nico Nico Douga YouTube ''' |- | align="center"|RELEASE DATE | '''10th April 2012 | align="center"|DISLIKES | Rain, Clouds, ' '''Bully's, ' '''Vegetables | align="center"|SIGNATURE SONG |'N/A' |- | colspan="6"|PERSONALITY: Hare is very thoughtful of others, and although she may seem shy at first, she eventually opens up. Sometimes very lively, sometimes very quiet, Hare wants to make sure everyone in her company is having a good time. Her friends are very important to her and she will do anything to ensure their happiness and good health. When it comes to love, Hare can lack confidence in herself. Rather than confessing, she would rather watch from a distance hoping for some ounce of her feelings to be conveyed. Hare is searching for someone who can make her feel valued, and would, without hesitating, spend all her energy caring for that special person. Hare loves to sing, and hopes that she can duet and collab with many other people. When asked at first, Hare may seem undecided about participating, but inside she is really just preparing herself to do her best and not let others down. She eventually looses all nerves and is ready to sing away! |} Appearance Hair colour: Shades of light and dark brown. Some strands are coloured to match colours that can be seen in a clear dawn's sky. Headgear: N/A Eye colour: Brown Earphones: N/A Dress/Outfit: (see left) White one-piece suit with straps and cut-out sections matching the colour of her hair. Matching 3/4 Length sleeves and tights. Others (Not always present): Kanji necklace displaying the Kanji 暁, meaning dawn, her family name. Golden microphone, with or without matching stand. Nationality/Race: British 'Traditional Design' Commissioned in conjunction with an ongoing project run by Akatsuki Hare's creator, releasing covers in a more traditional-style of music. Dress/Outfit: '(see right) Pink kimono, not completely tied. White and red Obi Belt to hold kimono together. Black one-piece suit underneath a white under-slip for the kimono, the lower half of the under-slip splitting out into unconnected panels. Stockings which fade from red to white, with frills at the top, matching the frills on the black one-piece suit. Geta sandals. 'Box Art . . Box art uses original concept art. Voicebank Data Many thanks to Makoto-P for testing and advice on the voicebank before release. Korean voicebank in recording process. Possible appends include a Power Append, Dawn(light) Append and Dusk(dark) append. Portfolio List of Akatsuki Hare Demo Songs, Covers, Duets and Group/Collaboration Songs Above link lists all works using Akatsuki Hare. Covers on either YouTube or SoundCloud. NicoNicoDouga links to be added soon. If you have made a cover using Akatsuki Hare and it is not yet on the list, please contact zafJ~ to have it added. Usage Clause 'General Terms of Use' Voicebank may be downloaded. Link to voicebank must not be re-distributed. Instead, refer back to this page. Do not impersonate the creator of this voicebank. Do not claim this voicebank as your own. Do not undertake in any illegal or hateful activities using this voicebank. Voicebank Voicebank may not be used in conjunction with any sort of profit-making. Obscene language is prohibited. Use of voicebank to make a pitchloid is prohibited. Sample files may not be edited in any way. Credit for the voicebank must be given to zafJ~ upon sharing any work it is involved in. Do not edit the readme.txt and キャラ character.txt files in any way. Concept Designs and Art Original concept designs belong to zafJ~ and vali233 and are not to be edited in any way. Fan Art of Hare is welcomed, and belong to their rightful owners. No nudity or sexual content. Other Please contact Hare's creator if you wish to contribute art/collaborate/trade on a project with them. By downloading and using Akatsuki Hare's voicebank, you agree to the Terms of Use above.Should anyone have any questions, please contact zafJ~ for more details. '' ''Should you have any problems with the voicebank, again, please contact zafJ~ to try and resolve any issues. Anybody wishing to contribute their opinions on ease of use etc, of the voicebank, please contact zafJ~. This will allow future, more improved, appends to be released for everyone to enjoy. Art Gallery Akatsuki Hare fanart can be found here Akatsuki Hare MMD can be found here All work belongs to their original owners and are not to be edited in any way. Category:Brittish UTAUs Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Female voicers Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids Category:Japanese name redirects Category:Single Language UTAUloids using Japanese Language Category:Multilingual UTAUloids Category:British Category:Profile pages needing cleanup